Eternal Bleeding
by AikoRose
Summary: An eleven year old girl arrives at Wammy's House with quite the reputation. Mello couldn't care less, that is in tell she leaves and comes back at age 13 and he falls desperately in love with her. This is a MelloxOC slight MattxOC story.no own Deathnote
1. Info

Name: Chocolate Blood Alias: Coco Sinclair

Age: 10 (Mello Matt are 1 year younger than you)

Hair: Bright Red and down to your knees Eyes: Ice green

Likes: Black, Leather, Silk, Chocolate, Boys, Red, Blood, Rain

Dislikes: Sluts, Kira, pink, water

Family: adopted daughter of the U.S. president

Very pretty your the last pureblood vamp and you only have to feed once a week. You have dealt with a lot of pain and was very quiet and suicidal for 2 years, you have a minor fear of men and are still slightly quiet. You were forced to watch as your family was murdered (you were 10)and then left to die after being cut and raped by men. Hense the fear of men. You learned to protect yourself a year later and your VERY good with a gun and dagger.


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

AGE 10

It had been the worst night of my life, being forced to watch as my mother, father, and baby brothers were slowly stabbed and tortured. Although the worst part was fearing that no one heard our screams, for our neighbor lived a distance away because we owned a large property and everyone who could assist us was already dead. When they had turned to be I felt bold and spit in one of their faces, which had been a mistake. He had then raped me and beat me, breaking three of my ribs, but he just left me there instead of killing me which would end up being his mistake in the future. I don't know how long I lay there refusing to move or scream for fear I would die or they would return. I was beginning to lose consciousness when I heard the sirens and a police officer came in the room, she called for backup and soon I was rushed off although I was unconscious at that point. I spent the next month in the hospital and then went to orphanage after orphanage never staying in one for more then 2-3 months because I was either to smart or to violent. At age 11 they brought me to a new place, Wammy's House claiming I would fit in better here, I doubted it but walked up the walkway carrying a small backpack which contained my clothes and other items. Slowly I opened the door.

When I opened the door I realized how large this place was, in a state of awe I walked into the room marked office and asked for a Mr. Watari. I walked into his office and sat down in an empty chair in front of and empty desk....how convenient, feeling tired I decided to sleep in tell he got here.

1 hour later

"Hey, girl wakey wakey." a voice said loudly before shoving me out of the chair I was dreaming in. The voice belonged to a blonde boy who looked about thirteen and who wore only black. "I was sitting there. Are you Watari?" I said as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes he snorted saying "you must be the latest new kid. I'm Mello, Watari is waiting for you in the commons and said I should find u and bring you to him. Now let's go." I followed him out of the room almost losing him twice as he practically ran the whole way. "Ah, Miss we were waiting for you." said an old man as he waved his hand toward a chair. "Welcome to my orphanage for the gifted. We have ranking tests weekly but your scores won't count if you get detention more than twice that week. You will have to go by an alias here and sharing a room is required so that you will hopefully learn some social skills. Other than that there aren't really any major rules except to be good and not skip to many classes." he said never looking up from his folder, typical he had probably only said those rules because he knew my past history of people skills in general. "Il go by Coco. Where's my room etc. etc. etc." I said emotionlessly, these talks got old after hearing them about 5 times in the past year. I listened to what he had to say before going off towards my room which I shared with a girl named amber, who also had a history of being violent and apparently thought she was queen of the school.

1 month later matt's pov

"Mello that Coco chick is rather interesting for an 11 year old don't you think? She hasn't had her scores used once because she has quite the short fuse when it comes to anyone bothering her, I hear Ambers starting to watch her back even." I said towards Mello who sat still and ate his chocolate. "She's just a faker trying to fit in, I mean there hasn't been a kid that wasn't faking who made Amber watch her back since Amber met me and I'm younger than her by a year." Mello said rolling his eyes. Realizing he didn't care I turned to face the wave of people who entered the lunchroom. Amber was leader of the Mello Lovers Group and tended to be quite annoying but I watched as she got her lunch and began walking towards her table. When she was almost there she fake tripped and dumped her tray onto Coco's lap. Coco rose whipping salad of her face and said "Amber, what the f*** is your problem? Are you so twisted that you think it funny to mess with a girl who's only eleven? Or are you threatened that I'm not a little slutty Goth-worshipper like you?" Several girls gasped and the sound of guys saying OHH echoed around the now silent room. Coco smirked as Amber lunged at her and missed. Coco seemed to move almost invisibly as Amber lunged and punched only to hit air. I had to admit Coco was fast. Next thing we knew Amber was on her back getting the crap beat out of her by a girl 3 years younger than her. Amber couldn't land a single hit on her and Coco was blooding her up good when Roger walked in and demanded to know what was going on. Coco said they were only play a game before getting dragged off to the office, again. Amber got sent to the nurse. "Matt I think your right about that girl. She may not be cute but she's got skills, I think we need her on our side." Mello said before walking off.

Office your pov

I got a bad punishment this time; Roger had forced me to get my hair cut to my shoulders since nothing else had worked to discipline me. It had taken me 5 months to get it to my hips and now I'd have to start over but hey it was worth it. Amber had been worth getting my hair cut over and I'd gladly do it again if she didn't leave me alone. I left the room and locked myself in the room which Amber had been recently removed from and softly cried over the loss of my gorgeous red locks.

What is in store for our tough Coco? Will she join up with the smexy M's? What's Amber gonna do? Find out in the next epi and plz tell me if you like it


	3. Chapter 2 Knocked out

BANG BANG BANG. I opened my tired eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them before glancing at the clock, it was 8 pm which meant I had slept through the evening classes and it was time for dinner. I still couldn't believe I had fallen asleep crying. I sleepily walked to the door and opened it to see a pissed looking guy "Hey your Coco right? Well Watari wants you NOW!" he said before dragging me in my dazed state to Watari. "What do you want?" you asked with a final rub of your eyes. "Your scores are fantastic Coco, but I wish you wouldn't be so brutal to everyone. The teachers say that you have incredible talent, when you actually decide to show and do what you're told. Maybe if you would calm down a bit more people might like you, you might be able to have friends or a certain blonde might take a fancy in you." He said with a slight smirk at the end. I gave him a death glare that made him shrink back slightly. "Don't you ever say that again. I don't need friends and I certainly don't need any one liking me. And what do you mean by a certain blonde might take a fancy in me? I don't know what you're talking about." I practically screamed. _That's not true, you want friends to laugh and have fun with. And you know exactly what he meant by the blonde bit he meant the guy you've been head over heels for since you first saw him._ You shook away that thought, no one could have found out you liked Mello. You were very good at hiding that weren't you? "Speak of the devil." You mumbled as Mello and Matt walked in. You could feel your insides thaw a bit as he came near you, but you knew he didn't even note your existence because you were flat chested 11 unlike the pretty girls that he stared at. "Watari you wanted me?" he said in his dark masculine voice. "Yes Mello, I want you to make sure Coco here does her school work and gets her scores to count twice before the end of the month. She will be moving into your and Matt's room tonight, you are to keep her by your side all the time and if she can get her scores to count in the next two weeks both times then I will buy you 500 chocolate bars and Matt will get 50 games for helping. Coco if you do this I will take you shopping to buy clothes you like instead of what you get from Rogers cloth shopping for girls." Watari said as my eyes about fell off my head. "WHAT?" I said as I fell of my chair. Mello smirked slightly at me before turning to Watari and nodding in acceptance. "Ill tame this kitty cat. And if I can't Matt will" he said with an odd tone.

~Next Day~ 7 am 30 mins before first class

I was sound asleep like usual when somebody dumped ice cold water onto my face. I jumped up screaming in a super load high pitched voice. The idiot who had dumped water on me was Matt who was currently holding his ears. "What was that for? I was sleeping you idiot, I'm going back to bed now, besides it's my birthday today." I crawled back in my bed as Matt stood up "Mello told me to wake u up and at least get you to 2nd period although first is preferred and you will not go to sleep even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming out of here." He said as tried to pull me off the bed. He only managed to remove my blanket. He immediately looked at my face when he noticed I was only in panties and a tank top. "Ok out of bed!" he said as he once again tried to get me out. As he pulled me one way I twisted and turned and we ended up in an awkward position. He was on top of me straddling my hips with his hands beside my head. I blushed at this but he smirked saying "Come on don't make me do something to knock you out if it means getting you to class." It went on like that for an hour with him straddling me but he now held my arms still and had a scratch on her cheek from where you had scratched him in an attempt to be freed from this pretty immobilized state. Of course that was when Mello walked in on him straddling you with your arms beside you head and a blush on your cheeks. "Um matt what are you doing? I asked you to take her to class not mess with her. And FYI class starts in 5 minutes." The rest of the day was fairly uneventful except when the teachers noticed I showed up on time. Both Mello and I glared at Matt and I found out that we all had the same exact classes. Just as the day seemed to end it was time for dinner which I was dragged to by an angry Mello leaving Matt to clean up the mess id made of our room when he tried to drag me to dinner. Mello got his food and went to his table while I got my lunch and headed towards my table. I sat down and was immediately surrounded by Amber and her groupies. "Lets talk in the hall." She said with a tone that made me say sure, only talking wasn't what she had in mind as I would find out. After she took me to a hallway a distance away from the lunchroom they slowly circled me and I grinned realizing another chance to take her out. Only two of her girl came up behind me and knocked me out while I concentrated on Amber.

**What will happen to our unconscious girl? What will Mello and Matt do? Will they find her in time to stop them or clean up the mess?**


	4. Chapter 3 Eternal Bleeding

Matt's pov 20 minutes later

"Mello dinner is over where is Coco? I thought you said she was at her table." I said while looking around the room for Coco, whose haircut actually upset me. _Her hair was so pretty the color and the way it had seemed to flow like liquid and surround her like a cloud. I wouldn't admit it but I thought she was pretty; she was even starting to get boobs. In a year or two maybe she could...scratch that she's eleven and I don't go for girls I don't like anything but video games…right? _"Mello are you sure she's here? Let's go look around, maybe she finished early and went to the room. If anything happens to her Watari will kill us so come on." I said while I dragged Mello out and sent him to search the rooms. I began searching the halls when I saw Amber and her group heading towards the dinner room, late like normal. Wait a second was that blood on Amber's shirt and her knuckles? "Hey Amber, what's up? Get in a fight? Come on you know you want to tell me." I said pretending once again to be the bad boy gamer who enjoyed a good fight now and then that I was too worried to actually be at the moment. "Hey Matty-kins, yah you could say we got in a fight although the kid didn't stand a chance against us and now she knows that. Stupid bit** thought she could mess with me, well if she wakes up I think she'll know better." Amber said with the I'll tell you anything I love you so much look. "Who'd you get? Maybe Mel's and I will go make her hurt a bit more." I said while the pieces began to fit together. "Coco, she's just down the hall to the left. Casey and Mika knocked her out first so she couldn't touch me. Your more than welcome to mess her up some more just don't rat me out k." she said while fear momentarily flashed in her eyes. "Yah now go eat or you'll be the first suspected." I said before walking off towards Coco. _My dear Coco if only we had paid better attention to you_. That's when I saw her. She was laying there in a pool or red that was both her hair and blood. She had gotten her bottom lip spilt open, several bruises in various areas on her exposed skin. She had a black eye and possibly a broken nose. Her right arm was broken but the bone wasn't exposed so that was good. I quickly pulled out my phone and called Mello. "Mello, I found her. I...I...found out where she went to. Amber…got her out of the room and down to a hallway. Mello I don't know what to do, she might be dead. She's...Mello just come here." I said with a voice on the verge of cracking. I squatted down next to her and kissed her forehead softly. "Coco…I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Mello run up and his face turned white when he saw her. "Matt I'll go get Roger, I….don't I am gonna go get him now." Mello said before running off again. I looked at her fragile face and wiped some of the blood of her face, that's when I noticed the right eye, which had the black eye, was bleeding. Not a good sign. "Oh sh**." Roger walked up with some nurses and a stretcher which I helped her onto. "It was Amber and her gang. She said it was payback for Coco getting Amber before." I said as I walked with him and Mello back towards the office.

Coco spent the next week unconscious in the hospital wing. Her right arm was broken but almost healed for some reason already. Her lip was perfect as was all the other various bruises again. Although her right eye was damaged and she had a medical pad on it which was wrapped around her head several times in a eye patch type fashion. She had not waked up once and Watari suspected she was comatose. Amber and the group who had got her like that had gotten 4 weeks detention and had been found bloodied up the day after Coco had been found. Coco might be blind in her right eye if she…when she woke up.

~Coco's pov~

You had been half conscious all week and were still in some pain although most was gone. Your right arm and eye still hurt and you felt a pain spike as someone changed the bandages on your right arm. You whimpered slightly and slowly opened your left eye. "Coco! Are you ok? I am so sorry I didn't keep you right by me. Matt found you all…all...you know, Amber got it dished to her though by Matt and I. We kind of feel responsible for you now. When you get better I want you to hang out with us more ok? Be our friend and sit with us and all…" Mello said with a faint smile on his face. "Thank you mello. Thank you. My eye…is it ok? I mean I'm supposed to be all tough and stuff but is it gonna be ok?" I asked trying to hold back tears that threatened to fall. After a minute Mello said "Coco, we don't know if it will be ok. You might be blind in that eye or have to wear that eye patch thing like you have on now for a while." Somehow when the words came from him they cut through all your walls and you found yourself sobbing at the truth of the damage. Mello softly stroked your hand as you cried, never saying anything and ignoring the nurse who tried to get him to move for a minute. You sobbed and gave in to the darkness that had been with you since your parents had died and you felt yourself return to the suicidal stage you had been in the year before. You stopped crying and slowly shut your eyes on the light the world could offer you.

You got out of the hospital wing the next day but you had to have the eye patch thing on all the time. It had been a week and mello and Matt no longer hung out with you since you never really ate and never said anything. Watari had told you that you were being adopted but you didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore because you were probably blind in one eye and you didn't even have any friends anymore. You packed your bag and headed out towards their car while they had a long chat with Watari.

Mello pov

I couldn't stand it. Coco had gotten so silent and lost all emotion and seemed like a zombie ever since she had gotten out of the hospital wing. Matt and you had stopped sitting with her because it was secretly killing each of you to sit by the girl who acted like this when it was probably your faults. If only you had been there with her she would be smiling and acting like she had before whenever you two had walked into the same room as her before the Amber incident. Amber and her friends had dropped out of the Mello love club and you knew it had hurt them to see her go from her vibrant, animated self to the lackluster, lifeless self. At least she was being adopted by some people who could probably protect her and make her happy. You watched silently with matt from your window as she climbed into the car and stared out, not knowing that her seeing you two standing there on the verge of crying while looking out at her would start the 3 month long process of her becoming herself again and more. She would be like a flower that had always only half bloomed to not blooming and then surprising you by becoming the prettiest perfectly bloomed flower in existence. Eternal Bleeding, never feeling, to heal that takes someone to care and start the fire and passion that is love. Unknown you had began to close the wounds she had which had caused her pain and left her bleeding. You had showed her that you cared by standing there staring out at her as she sat there and cried as she left.

~Summed up version of the next year for matt and Mello~

The pain had slipped away after a month and Coco had became a faint memory as various competitions keep you fighting to maintain your ranks and possibly even go up a rank or two. Amber had not forgotten though, she had committed suicide a week after Coco left. She became known as A, and was remembered since she had been ahead of even Near. Although every time you walked into the office you expected her to walk out with her red hair flowing round and behind her. After B left Near became first, Mello second and Matt third. You both began to hate Near more and soon Mello began a very open hating on him and it was only made worse by Nears emotionless attitude about it acting as if he could care less. Coco still entered your dreams and you both realized you loved the strange younger girl.

Will they ever see Coco again? (yah I know they leave Wammy's house at around 15 but I'm changing it in my story.) Who will win her heart if they do? What will Coco be like? Read on to find these answers.


	5. Chapter 4 And the idiots come aknockin

Coco's pov

It had been a year since you had been at Wammy's House and you still missed the blonde and red headed guys you had come to like. You had been staying with a nice couple but the wife, your "mom" had died the month before and so he was now looking for a woman who was worthy of being your "mother" and had sent you back to Wammy's House to stay for whatever amount of time it would take. This time you had a cell phone and several outfits and various entertainment systems which meant you had two suitcases and a purse instead of a small backpack. You had changed a lot in the past year and were still violent but you used it as a last resort and were quite the people person. Your hair went down to your thighs, you had a curvy feminine body and had 37D breasts which had been somewhat painful for a time since they went from zip to D in only 6 months. You could still a crowd by walking into a room and were considered to be the prettiest girl alive by most who meet you and you weren't vain because of it. Instead you where considered nice and sweet, angelic even although you wore only black and dark colors. You had been learning to drive a motor cycle and had one that you would be getting for your sixteenth birthday. Silently you put on your black sunglasses and buttoned up the Sleek, black trench coat that covered your black leather mini-dress. Your black combat boots were silent as you walked up the path to the limo from the airport. You breathed in the sweet English air before getting into the limo. You fidgeted slightly as the cold metal of one of your guns touched your thigh; it had been easy to slip them past the metal detectors and stupid security guards in the D.C. airport. The driver drove quickly and you arrived while everyone was still outside for the annual field day in which everyone had to go do outside activities in the front yard or risk their rank because there were some activities that risked it. You pulled up and all eyes were on the limo, which had basically done race style drifting before stopping in front of the gate. You made sure your eyes were hid behind the glasses before stepping out and looking towards the place you would once again call home. You walked up towards the gate in a movie star fashion before walking up to Watari who looked startled by the driving which had just happened. "Watari, long time no see. I am going to be here a while. So same room as last time right?" you said in French perfectly. He looked at you with a smile as he simply said "Yes same as last time as long as you promise not to kill anyone. The boys you're looking for are over there. Scare them if you wish too." He pointed off towards the oak tree which a Goth blonde was arguing with the albino looking Near, while a red head stood silently playing a game system, and smoking? You tossed your coat to the driver who nodded and carried your stuff in side.

Matt's pov

Mello was arguing with Near again as you played a zombie game on your ancient looking gameboy advance. You felt someone's gaze and looked out of the corner of your eyes in the direction of it. Through the goggles it was slightly challenging but you saw a hot unfamiliar red headed girl in a short black skin-tight dress walking in your direction with a smirk on her face. She wore black sunglasses with lenses to dark to see her eyes and part of her face was covered by her hair. "Hey boys. How you been?" she asked as she suddenly appeared beside you. "Who the heck are you?" Mello glared. "Hmmm, I'm someone you know. Someone whom has missed you and whom caused and lost blood in that very place." She said mysteriously. That really didn't help narrow it down any but I gave her body a once over to see if it was familiar, which it wasn't. I had never seen such a gorgeous woman. Her body was perfect with stunning curves and breasts, her skin pale and her dress made her seem like a gothic angel. She sighed before pulling off her sunglasses. Her eyes were ice green. "Coco." Mello and I whispered in unison.

Coco's pov

These guys sure weren't bright for being the smartest guys behind L. "Took you long enough. I missed you guys so much." You said beaming as you hugged Matt and then Mello. "You're different. I like the new you, so are you back to stay?" Mello asked while removing his eyes from your boobs, he was male and 15 after all. "I'm gonna be here a while. I get to share a room with you two again. Although I have to warn you, I will hurt you if you get into any of my stuff, which means all my stuff." You said before talking mello and knocking him onto the ground. "There was a spider about to land on you." You said before sitting on his lap. He was startled and Matt was trying not to laugh at him. "SO what if anything comes close to me your gonna knock me over? A spider? Are you nuts?" Mello asked with a "what the f" look. You just giggled as Mello started laughing too. After he stopped laughing a leaned forward and put his head on your shoulder. "I know your secret. It's the reason you tackled me and a few other things." He whispered just loud enough for you to hear. You face paled slightly but not enough to be noticed. "I won't say anything as long as you do something for me every now and then. Promise me that." He whispered again. You nodded slightly and said "Burr, its cold out here let's go see if we can't go inside. Come on Matt." You grabbed Matt's hand and ran off towards Watari. "Your secret will be safe with me, for now." Mello whispered shaking his head before following you two.

~2 hours later, 9 pm~

You sat silently on your bed and watched Matt play some game on your Wii. He was killing zombies and Mello was gone because he had to stay overnight at the job place since he owed them money for breaking all the windows in the area he worked. You were getting kinda bored and so you went and sat next to Matt, playing second player. After 30 minutes you had helped him beat 3 levels and you were slightly tired after not sleeping for 48 hours, again. You laid you head on Matt's shoulder and then decided to crawl into his lap and play the game. He didn't object and you played like that for another 3 levels and you were now leaned back into his chest and he had his arms around you. "Matt I'm sorry if this irritates you but I'm just cold and haven't sleep in two days." You said as you began another level. "Its fine, just don't let Mello catch us like this, he has some odd idea about me and I don't want to hear it from him. Put that behind that box." Matt said as you hid a bomb behind a box and blew up 4 zombies. You fell asleep part way through the next level but Matt still played, holding you in his arms as you dreamed against his chest. At 1 am He also fell asleep just after turning the game off.

~next morning~

Matt had his arms wrapped around you, your head on his chest, and you had turned to where your body was facing his. You slowly opened your eyes to see his chest and felt his steady breathing. Glancing towards the clock you noticed it was only 6 am. You started to stretch before realizing you might wake up Matt, it was Saturday so there was no classes. What would your "dad" say about this? You went back to sleep after getting into a comfy position.

Matt's pov 2 hours later

I opened my eyes and noticed I had a girl in my arms. She was sound asleep and had one arm clutching my shirt while the other lay by my side. Her head was on my chest while one of her legs was between mine the other was by my side with her thigh on mine. I was so glad Mello wouldn't be back till 12 because if he saw me like this he would be ticked. Coco was so pretty in her sleep so I didn't want to wake her and instead held her while softly stroking her hair.

Coco

Feeling someone stroking your hair you opened your eyes and went to sit up. "Hey, your awake. Good morning, sorry I fell asleep like that. Hope you don't mind." Matt said with a grin. You moved off his lap and went to get clothes to change into. "Its ok, um its 8 so I'm gonna go change real quick I suggest you do the same." You said before locking yourself into the bathroom you shared. You got into a red spaghetti strap tank top with a black bra. You put on a black pair of jeans and brushed your hair. You waited a bit before unlocking the door and walking into the room. Matt was shirtless and had his back to you. "I'm sorry! Umm here let me put my stuff up and I'll go." You said with a blush. He turned around "Huh, oh its ok I just gotta find a clean shirt." You put your stuff into your laundry hamper and put up the Wii. "You know, Mello thinks I'm gay for some reason. Apparently because I don't really eye girls and spend all my time playing games it makes me gay….did you know that?" Matt said when you turned around. "So you're not gay are you? Just pretending for Mello or something? Is Mello gay? Please tell me he's not." You said with interest. "No Mello's straight and I'm…..bi." Matt said with a slight suspicious pausing. You smiled and gave Matt a big hug. "I won't tell him, thanks for telling me though." You didn't really know what else to say about that so you challenged him to a game of monopoly. 4 ½ hours later you and Matt each owned half the board and had as many houses or hotels as you could per property and you both had started playing dirty. Mello walked in as you jumped and threw the board, pieces and all, at Matt screaming "You little worm! I had 50 grand a minute ago. Gimme my money game freak, don't make me hurt you!" Mello slowly shut the door behind him saying "Well, umm that's odd. I'm back now though, Coco how'd you get Matt up before noon? We normally both wake up just about now on weekends." You and Matt exchanged a glance before you said "Mello I'm glad your back! I missed you." And then you gave him a hug. He blushed slightly but only Matt noticed. Matt smirked and was about to speak before someone banged on the door saying "This is the police. Come out with your hands up or we'll break down this door!"

Dun dun dun…whos at the door and why? Does Mello like Coco?


	6. Chapter 5 MELLO KISSES

Your face paled and you slowly hid behind Matt because he was farthest away from the door. Mello backed up and eyed the door with questioning eyes. Bam Crack Crash. The door fell in and ten cops entered with guns pointed at Mello and Matt. You were screaming your lungs out because they keep the guns pointed at them and seemed ready to shoot. "Ms. Sinclair, we are here to free you from these kidnappers. Please come with us while we have them under control. Do you need assistance?" the tallest one said as you began screaming. "YOU IDIOTS! THESE ARE MY FRIENDS! FATHER SENT ME HERE, THEY DIDN'T KIDNAP ME! LEAVE THIS INSTANCE OR I'm GOING TO SUE YOU BLIND!" they lead guy fidgeted awkwardly before saying "Oh, umm my apologies Miss. One of our sources saw you in the company of a strange suited man the entire time from the house to here so we thought you had been kidnapped. We will be going now." They then ran out of the room as Matt and Mello turned to you. You were glaring at the place where they had stood with such anger that the people who had come to see the cause of the noise ran off in fear. "Who were they? Exactly how important are you and your "dad"? And why the heck did they threaten to shoot us?" Mello asked with wide eyes. "Those idiots were my guards more or less. My dad is a famous governor in the U.S. who is running for president, which makes me a possible target for all sorts of things. I'm REALLY sorry about that." You said awkwardly. Watari had some guys fix the door and you had spoke to your dad about it and he had the guards put on a week off time, hiring 5 smarter guys to watch over you from a different city.

~that night~

After fuming for hours you had calmed down and were watching Matt and Mello play the zombie game you had played last night. Mello wasn't as good as you since he had never played the Wii before and so never played this game. You leaned over the couch between them and gave Mello some tips and helped him. While you were leaned over like that they seemed to be sucking more so you stood up and they improved. You leaned onto Mello's back/shoulders and whispered the tips in his ear which really made him suck. You giggled and stood up again before silently stealing a chocolate bar from Mello's stash. After you were half way done with it you started reading the last Bloody Kiss manga. Right after you had gotten to the Romeo & Juliet scene Mello had leaned over you and whispered in your ear "Hey, I believe that's mine. And I want it back." He was referring to the chocolate but you thought he meant the manga. "Nuh uh, this is mine and you can't have it. Now leave me alone so I can finish it." You said as you continued reading. Mello spun your chair around to face him and put his hand under your chin to pull your face up to his. "Coco, give me the chocolate bar, or else I will do something you won't like much."You gave him a oh really look "Mello what if I want this chocolate bar? You own like 30 more so I don't see why I should have to give it to you." He shook his head and kissed you. It was just a kiss really but it still made you gasp and want to melt at the same time. You sat there in a state of shock in tell Mello pulled away. "Now can I have the chocolate? Every bar could be my last so that's why that one is so important." You slowly bit you bottom lip before taking a bite off the bar just like Mello did. "No." you said simply before taking another bite. "You're the one who made me do this." He said before kissing you again but this time he put feeling into it and put his hand behind your head, twisting it in your hair. The kiss was great and Mello slowly pressed you father back into your chair. You couldn't help it and sighed into the kiss. Mello pulled away for air, with a faint touch of red on his lips from your lipstick. "Now give me that chocolate bar or you will really regret it." He said as he removed the manga from your lap. You narrowed your eyes saying "What will you do if I don't give it to you?" Mello smirked at that whispering "Want to find out? Heck I'll go all the way for that chocolate bar." Your eyes went wide and your cheeks turned the color of your hair. "You wouldn't, it's just a chocolate bar. You don't even like me so why would you…do that and why for a chocolate bar? Are you some prostitute who only accepts chocolate as payment?" He shook his head and chuckled softly. "Babe, you don't know me well if you think I would just let someone eat one of my chocolate bars. I'm as protective of these as you are of your stuff. And if some hot chick was willing for a chocolate bar my way I might, you never know. Now this is the last time I'm asking nicely. Can I have my chocolate bar?" You bite your lip in thought and decided it was best to give him the chocolate bar. You handed it to him and slowly moved your hand to your lips after he walked off to who knows where. Mello had kissed you, and there was a chance he might do it again although his threats had slightly disturbed you since he would do pretty much anything to get his chocolate back. You had blushed a soft pink and returned to your manga.

~Mello's pov~

As soon as I was out of sight from the room I sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. I had kissed Coco, although it had been very hard to restrain from going farther with her. I hadn't really lied about the threats although I wanted those things with her anyways. I just hope I hadn't scared her so much that she wouldn't allow me to do anything like that again. She mayn't have known it but that had been the best kiss I'd had so far and I had gone all the way with girls just to get a great kiss. My mind began to wander and I was shook out of it by Matt. "Mello, your busted. You know Coco won't go that far and you better not even try. I don't care if you really like her or if your just messing with her but if you hurt her. You WILL regret it." He said before walking off. He left me thinking for about half an hour before I returned to our room.

~summery of next week~

You had been avoiding Mello as much as possible, even pretending to sleep in tell he left a room. Mello thought you were mad at him. And keep trying to apologize about it. Matt thought it was funny because he knew that Mello must really care to be acting like this since he had never done this before. Finally Mello had gone to Near for help. ~end of summery~

"Near I umm need to ask you something. There's this girl who I kind of like and I kissed her. But now she won't speak to me and avoids me all the time. I want to apologize but she won't hear me out. I don't know how to get her to listen." Mello said glaring down at the albino. "I will help since this means so much to you. I suggest you wait in the library il get her to go there but you're going to have to corner her and get her to listen yourself. I'm guessing this girl is Coco." Near said as you nodded and ran off.

Coco

You had been finishing up on your home work when Near had tapped you on the shoulder. "Coco, Mello is looking for you. He's on his way here and just finished the library so that would be a good place to hide." You said thank you and ran the long way to the library and slid into the back of the room. You sat with your back towards the doors and thanked that there were no windows on this side of the room. You silently began reading a book that was on the table, 500 ways to steal a young person's heart. You had been reading the how to steal a boy's heart section when you felt someone wrap their arms around you. "Gotcha. Please listen to what I have to say. I'm really sorry that I upset or scared you. Please forgive me." Mello whispered into your ear. You tried really hard not to lean back into his shoulder as you said "You didn't scare or upset me really. Although how far you were willing to go did frighten me a bit. Just forget about it ok. I was embarrassed by it is all." You could almost feel him smile as he pulled you out of the chair and hugged you. "I could kiss you right now. Next time just slap me and don't avoid me in less I do something really bad." He then pulled you off into your room and smiled. He hugged you again before softly kissing your lips. Your lips trembled slightly as he did. He looked at you with a I'm sorry look before kissing you while twisting his fingers in your hair. He put so much feeling into the kiss it made it hard not to faint. You placed a hand on his chest and used the other to pull him slightly closer. He smiled as he pulled away for air. "You like that don't you?" he said you blushed in response and he kissed you again before moving one hand to you lower back and he pushed you closer to him. "Coco, I hope you don't mind that it's me doing this instead of Matt. Besides, Matt's gay and I'm not." He whispered in between small kisses. Finally what he said made sense. He thought you were in love with Matt, that's what he thought your secret was. "Mello." You simply said before kissing him as passionately as you could. Mello had almost backed you into a wall and was as close to you as you felt like letting him. "I would say get a room, but you're in it so…instead, here." Matt said before he pushed Mello's head against yours and caused you to kiss. You giggled and almost collapsed with laughter at Matt. You were to busy laughing to see the glare Mello gave Matt as you stood up only to faint from lack of oxygen.

Lol…


	7. Chapter 6 Authors Note :

Ok everyone I'm very sorry but I'm completely blank about what to fill my chapters with at the moment for this story and so unless I bounce between past and present I won't be able to write. I have holes in the now plot of the story and have the future filled better with small holes here and there. If you have any ideas or suggestions about what I should do please don't hesitate to pm or review with your comments. Lots of love and I'm sorry please don't hate or leave me. Till next time my undeserving readers….Au Revoir!


	8. Chapter 7 Jett Stone and a book

Ok so starting now the story will be in first person…if you have any problems with that please msg me. Oh and the structure will be different. This is going to be a little rough around the edges for a while now since my beta may not be my beta anymore seeing as her email, account and all her stuff got hacked by someone. oh and also I won't be updating to often for awhile seeing as I don't really know how to fill the part of the story I'm in now. Other than that thank you everyone who read, reviewed, favorited or follows this story. Review and favorite are loved but I love reviews the most.

I woke up on our couch with Mello and Matt staring at me. I was slightly confused.

"What happened?" I asked with a confused tone.

"Umm, you kinda fainted and fell into my back. We put you on the couch. Nothing's broken or anything like that. You kinda scared us though, since you fainted 10 minutes ago." Mello said slightly embarrassed.

It was 10 pm. "Well, hopefully that doesn't happen again," I said before noticing the slightly sad look Mello gave me.

"I mean the fainting part, not the... well you know... Fainting's so girly and all and umm well you know." I stated blushing. "So umm Mello I'm sorry about that, umm I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Its ok, yah sure go do that I have to go help my boss clean up after some vandal broke all the windows, at least I'm getting paid like $100 for it." Mello stated before hugging me tightly.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. You understand me, Lo…Coco?" Mello said as he held me.

"Ok I'm sorry for scaring you both!" I said smiling

"Well get to work mello! Don't want to be late! And I have to shower….oh and I hear were getting ANOTHER orphan. I don't know as to male or fem yet but yah." I said before shoving Mello off and skipping into the bathroom.

I took a short shower, washing my hair and body in only 10 minutes. I dried my long hair which smelled like mint thanks to the shampoo. Putting on a pair of black and white stripped tights, a black, lacey dress and red bra and panties, I skipped out of the room to see Matt doing sit-ups on his bed.

"Ah so this is how my favorite gamer stays fit. Mind if I join you? Yah I'm that bored." I said while staring at Matt's cute embarrassed face.

"Oh uh hi Coco, sure if you want I guess we could take turns holding down each other's feet. Unless you're to girly or something." He said smirking since he knew the "to girly" card would make sure I did it.

"You're on! I hold your feet first though."

For 1 hour we took turns until we both collapsed in the middle of my turn, trying to regain our breath. (They were trying to do 1 sit up a second) He collapsed on top of me so that our hips were touching, my legs on both sides of him, his hands next to my shoulders and his head was above mine. We both were to busy panting to realize this so when the door suddenly opened and a total gothic punk dude with black emo hair containing red, purple and green highlights walked in we were slightly shocked.

"Umm I'm sorry to interrupt you. I'll just come back another time, like later, yah forget I ever came here." He said before Matt jumped off of me.

"Hey wait, that was not what it looked like. You must be the new orphan huh? That's Matt, I am Coco and Mello isn't here right now. What's your name?" I asked straitening my hair.

"I'm uh Jett….Jett Stone, wow nice manga collection! There's like every single one I like here. Whose collection is this?" Jett said throwing his bag onto the floor and rushing over to my manga collection.

"It's all mine but you're more than welcome to read any of them as long as you're careful. You probably don't read these love story ones anyway but yah I own manga from every genre." I said slightly blushing as Jett began babbling about how awesome this was and how this was better than that.

"Well I have to go to a Cosplay meeting, Matt be nice to the newbie and Jett my cell number is on inside cover of all the Deathnotes if u need me." I then grabbed a half-made Kyo (from fruits basket) kitty hat and zoomed out the door to let the guys bond.

~4 hours later~

I walked with slow tired steps as I came back to my room from what ended up being a dance competition. I swung open the door to see Matt, Mello and Jett all watching Drag Me to Hell (that movie is so funny! And predictable) who all screamed when I walked in as the monster on TV popped out.

"Holy Shiite Coco, you scared the crap out of us!" Matt said before resuming watching the movie.

"Babies." I mumbled before falling asleep face down in my pillow.

~Next morning, 9 am~

I slowly opened my eyes, I was still tired but something was on my chest and it was heavy. I looked down and the "it" was Mello's head. He had his head on my chest and his arms wrapped around me with his body on my right. While Matt was curled up to me on my left, our fingers intertwined. And Jett was nowhere to be seen. I couldn't help but giggle at the way they had curled up to me. The movie had probably scared them more than they would ever say but it was obvious because they had came and crawled into my bed instead of sleeping on their own.

I slowly turned my head to look back at Mello whose head had shifted up a bit and now had his lips on my boob. I thanked god I had a bra on and had eyes the size of Jupiter with a crazy red blush. I tried to move but he only tightened his grip on me. Then he did the strangest thing, he moaned with pleasure then moaned "Coco, oh God." My blush got even worse and I heard someone snicker.

I looked over at Matt who had apparently woke up and was laughing at Mello and I. "Matt. He won't move and he MOANED. OMG Matt Mello Dreams those things about me!" I whispered and tried moving again and it still didn't work.

Matt snickered again as Mello moaned my name and my face turned the color of my hair. "Here let me help." Matt said before flicking Mello's ear which caused him to wake up and notice the position he was in. He shot up and let go of me with a face as red as mine.

"Matt did I..." Mello asked before Matt said "Oh yah. You wrapped your arms around her, moved your face onto her boob and moaned three times, twice her name and once just a moan. Your royally screwed man."

I quietly slipped of my bed and locked myself in the bathroom while Mello held his face in his hands and Matt laughed at him. I quickly bathed before throwing on my black silk robe (tying it shut of course) and walked out to see that the guys had left the room for breakfast or something. I decided to get dressed in blue jeans and a purple v-neck tee with little bats all over it. Then I sat down to read a book that had been sent to me from some mysterious person named Alto. The Cover was black leather with blood red letters spelling out "Blood". I opened it and noticed it was blank. I frowned and when to sit up before I had a vision like thing of a strange man.


End file.
